


On The Couch

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Two Dorks Get It On, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Sollux invites John over to his house. Why? John has no clue.





	On The Couch

John stood outside the door, his hands in his pockets. His friend, Sollux, had invited him over, but he didn’t specify what. He checked his watch. 1:34 PM. He knocked again, and this time, the door opened. Sollux stood in the doorframe, his face smug.

 

“What did you need me over here for again?” John asked, a little pissed off. 

 

“Oh, hey egbert. diid ii not explaiin what wa2 goiing on when ii called you?” Sollux questioned, looking genuinely confused.

 

“You didn’t, you just said to be here around 1:30.” 

 

“Ah well, ii'll ju2t explaiin iit two iin a miinute or two. come on iin, man.” Sollux shrugged it off, moving out of the way, allowing the Egbert to get indoors.

 

John shook his head, rolled his eyes, and went in. As soon as he was fully inside, he smelled something...sweet. Probably the Captor's honey stuff...he dismissed it. Sollux closed the door behind him, and then asked the Egbert to sit down on the couch. John obliged, resting on the nice soft sofa. 

 

“ok john, here'2 what'2 happeniing.” He said, sitting down beside his guest. He then quickly leaned over, and kissed the Egbert passionately. John was taken by surprise, but returned the kiss. 

 

The kiss broke. “God...you’re such a romantic, babe.” John said, sarcastically. “Is this what you had in plan?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Sollux moved himself onto the lap of his matesprit, and the two resumed kissing. Sollux’s hands began to move up underneath John’s blue shirt, his hands quickly making their way to his chest. Sollux had found what he was looking for. He broke the kiss with a smirk, and pinched. The Egbert moaned, louder than he wanted. His face reddened.

 

“Sol! Tell me when you’re gonna do that, jeez…” John said, trying to sound and act pissed off.

 

Sollux knew he had enjoyed it, and that John was a terrible liar. “Ok. ii’m gonna do iit.” He pinched both this time.

 

John let out the sound Sollux adores the most, and looked pissed again. “Oh, so you wanna do that?” John said, putting on a sly grin of his own. Quickly, he moved his hands down to  Sollux’s behind, and squeezed.

 

“aah! fuck!” Sollux said, trying (and failing) to stop himself from leaning into the big hands on him. That was the thing about their relationship. Sometimes they’d be red, some days they’d be pitch. It was always fun either way.

 

John moved his hands up, grabbing Sollux’s shirt and pulling it off of him, throwing it beside the couch. John’s hands moved themselves to the lithe chest before him, where he rubbed and touched and pinched in the right places. Sollux was turning into putty in his hands. John stopped touching to undo the dark blue jeans Sollux was wearing. After the button and fly were undone, the goldblood’s two bulges came out immediately.

 

“No underwear huh? How naughty.” John teased.

 

Before the blushing troll could answer, John swiftly placed one in his mouth, letting his right hand play with the other. Sollux lost it. He let himself go, turning into a horny, moaning mess, bucking his hips forward, pushing all of it into the human’s mouth, and then taking it out. Solid thrusted faster and faster, while John was amazed with himself for keeping up. Sollux put his hands behind John’s head as he thrust one final time, spilling gold into the Egbert’s mouth. It leaked out from the corner of his mouth.

 

“Bleh! Fuck, warn me next time.” John complained, sputtering and coughing up the warm yellow material. 

 

“thorry.”

 

“It’s ok, cause it’s my turn now.” John smiled. Sollux  _ thought _ he knew what he meant, but when he got down to return the favor to John, John stopped him. “Bend over, bud.”

 

Sollux gladly did, pulling his pants down, laying his arms over the coffee table. John smiled, getting down on his knees, he got out his 6.7 inch penis, and aligned it with the tight hole in front of him. But instead of pushing in like he knew his boyfriend was expecting, he nearly rubbed it in between the lovely, round cheeks before him.

 

Sollux squeaked, before moaning quietly, biting his knuckles. John finally pushed in, and Sollux nearly came again then. John went all the way in, resting for a moment before sliding it back out. He continued to do this, picking up a steady pace. Sollux moved in rhythm, slightly moving away when he pulled out, and slightly moving in when John did. He moved his hand from the table, moving it down to his bulges, and stroked them gently.

 

They continued like this for a few minutes, slowly speeding up. John leaned over to Sollux‘s ears, and questioned, “You want me to come in?”

 

“Ye2! Plea2e!” Sollux moaned out, pushing back hard.

 

John thrust in a final time, blowing his load inside of the Captor. Sollux soon followed suit, as the feeling of the explosion inside of him sent him over the edge. Gold genetic material spilled over the carpet; a stain that’ll be hard to get out. John pulled out, breathing heavily. He leaned over and gave his lover a peck on the cheek.

 

“You’re amazing, babe.” He said.

 

“you two...wanna go again?” He asked, grinning.

 

“Sure.”


End file.
